A single Change
by Iloveallanime16
Summary: Hinata has always done what she has been told. She wants change though. If she changes, maybe the person she most admires will notice her. Can one simple change from her routine give her the chance of a lifetime? Pairs: NaruHina and a little bit if SasuSaku


Hey, i got bored one day and decided to make this one-shot...it was in my head, so here you go. My first one shot! If it looks bad, sorry, made this on my phone. Lol  
I do not own Naruto. I wish i did. I would be rich lol

A single change

Hinata tapped her pencil against her desk and inwardly sighed. She was in the last class of the day and all she wanted was for it to end. Iruka-sensei was droning on and on about the next test and for once, she didnt care. Hinata was always the good student, the one who always got good grades and never caused trouble. She just never had the courage to. She let her eyes wander over the classroom. One of her friends, Sakura, was too busy playing a paper war with her other friend Tenten. Ino was fixing her make-up, again of course. Hinata smiled and shook her head in exasperation. Her friends were the complete opposite of her, confident, cool and beautiful. People always told her she looked good, but she just didnt see it. Her eyes wandered over again and saw Shikamaru, resident genius, sleeping and she blushed as she saw Naruto and Sasuk arguing quietly. Naruto Uzumaki was so loud and confident, and there was something about him that gave everyone couragement. He was also Hinata's biggest crush. As she stared at him, he looked up and locked eyes with her and she blushed red and turned away quickly. Just then, the bell rang and everyone rushed in a hurry.  
"Hinata! Wait up!" Hinata turned to see Sakura, Ino, and Tenten running towards her. Hinata stopped and smiled.  
"H-Hey Sakura, guys, what's up?" She said in a soft whisper. Sakura grinned and wrapped her arm around her and wiggled her eyebrows.  
"I saw that encounter with Naruto there. When are you gonna tell that boy about how you feel?" Hinata turned bright red and waved her hands widly around.  
"N-No! I-Its not like that at all!" She spoke furiously, trying not to faint. Sakura snickered and Tenten whacked her on the head.  
"Ow! That hurt damnit!" Tenten rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever. Stop pressuring Hinata" Ino clasped her pocket mirror closed and smirked.  
"Yeah Sakura, just because you havent told Sasuke you like him, doesnt mean she has to confess to Naruto," Tenten snorted and Hinata smiled softly. Sakura turned red and glared at Ino.  
"I SO do not like that pompous ass!"  
"Says the girl who gets in an argument everytime she sees him"  
"Yeah! An argument!" Ino grinned.  
"Sexual tension" She coughed in an undertone and Sakura started to chase her out the door. Hinata giggled softly as they ran and Tenten clasped her hand on her shoulder.  
"Listen, just do whatever you feel is right, k?" Hinata nodded and Tenten smiled and walked towards Sakura and Ino to break them up. Hinata sighed and looked up to the sky.  
'If only i could have one day to be different' She thought. She sighed and walked out the door, following her friends.  
NEXT DAY...  
Hinata began to walk to school as she left her house, tired and drained. She had talked with her father last night, well more like she sat and just nodded her head when needed and was feeling depressed. Her cousin Neji had offered a ride, but she smiled and had said she wanted to walk to clear her head. She stopped and looked up to the sky.  
"I wish I didn't have to go to school today" Hinata spoke out loud.  
"Well, why don't you just skip?" Hinata whirled around and turned full red as she saw Naruto standing against a tree she just passed by.  
'I didnt even see him!' She thought furiously, but didnt move. Naruto got off the tree and walked towarsds her and grinned down at her, his 6'3 frame towering over her 5'7 height.  
"So, how about it Hinata-chan? Want to skip with me?" Hinata blinked as she thought this over and looked down.  
"B-But what if we get in trouble?" She whispered and Naruto had knelt down to hear her, causing her to turn even more red and she couldnt breathe.  
'Dont faint, dont faint!' She chanted in her head. Naruto blinked and leaned even closer.  
"Hey Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" Hinata had closed her eyes during this and she opened them and stared straight into his deep, clear blue eyes and then her world turned black.  
"Hinata-chan!"  
A few moments later...  
Hinata groaned as she sat up. She felt her surroundings and noticed that instead of a nurse bed, where she usually ends up after fainting, she was laying on some grass. She quickly got up and tried to get her thoughts together.  
"You allright now Hinata-chan?" Hinata whirled around to see Naruto kneeling down at her with a grin on his face. Her blush came back full fold.  
"Naruto-kun, w-where am I?" She spoke softly. Naruto grinned and got up, stretching his hand out to her and she took it and he guided her to a small little river clearing, not letting go of her hand. Hinata gasped at the scenery.  
"So, what do you think Hinata-chan?" He asked her. Hinata looked all around her in awe.  
"Its so beautiful," she whispered. Naruto smiled softly.  
"I come here alot when i have stuff on my mind. It always calms me down" Hinata looked curiously at him now.  
"So you came today because your upset about something?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.  
"Kinda. See, there's this girl who I've been trying to talk to," Naruto spoke with a slight blush on his face. Hinata started to feel her heart crumble, but didnt let her true feelings show.  
"O-Oh," She whispered, her voice breaking alittle. Naruto, fourtunately, didnt notice. Hinata took a deep breath and turned to him.  
"W-Well, you should be honest with your feelings," Naruto looked curiously at her, then smirked. Hinata looked confused at him.  
"So, your saying I should tell this girl how i feel? Well, I'm always bad with words. I'm more of an action guy," Naruto sighed and looked to Hinata and smiled.  
"Thanks Hinata-chan," Hinata smiled at his grin, even though her heart was broken.  
"W-Well, we should probably head ba-mmph!" Hinata couldnt finish, since Naruto had grabbed her by the forearms and kissed her. Hinata felt her eyes widened, but slowly close as she started to kiss him back, her arms winding around his neck. Naruto grinned into the kiss and ran his tounge across her bottom lip and she gasped. Taking the oppurtunity, he plunged his tounge into her mouth.  
Hinata moaned softly as he kissed her deeply. She felt like she was on cloud nine! She barley registered on how they had gotten back on the grass or how Naruto had ran his hand on the flesh of her back. All she could do was feel. Unfourtunately, all humans had to breathe sooner or later, so with great reluctants, Hinata pulled away, panting and out of breath. She blushed as she realized she was laying on top of Naruto, who sat on his elbows and grinned at her.  
"So, did my actions reach you Hinata-chan?" He smiled and Hinata blushed red as she nodded softly.  
"N-Naruto-kun, does this mean that you..." Hinata couldnt finish, her fear of rejection crippling her. Naruto grinned and kissed her forehead.  
"I've liked you for a long time now Hinata-chan. I never was good with words, so I never knew how to tell you. Your so pretty, smart, and you can be so kind to everyone. I never though you would like a guy like me," He said with a sad tone, but his eyes widened as she had grabbed him in a hug.  
"Naruto-kun, I've always liked you. Your so strong and confident. I loved how you never gave up on anything, and how you stood up for what you believe in. I love you N-Naruto-kun!" She cursed her stutter, but she felt a hand on her cheek and she looked to see him grinning widely.  
"Love you too Hinata-chan!" He said and She smiled as she kissed him softly. They sat there near that riverbank, just holding each other and stealing sweet kisses. Hinata gasped as she realized something.  
"N-Naruto-kun! We skipped school!" She looked completely shocked at this and Naruto laughed at her panicked look.  
"Well, that must be a change for you, huh Hinata-chan?" Hinata realized that and smiled at him. He blinked in confusion.  
"Yeah, and I wouldnt change it for anything," She said with her voice strong and Naruto grinned and grabbed her in a hug.  
At the school...  
"So wait, you helped Naruto plan this whole thing?" Sakura looked skeptical at Sasuke, who sighed and pushed his lunch away. Ino was looking interested as well, even Tenten and Neji! They were all eating at lunch right now and Sasuke had told them about how Naruto wanted to tell Hinata how he felt about her.  
"Yeah, that's the whole reason Dove was arguing with me yesterday. He needed advice on how to do it," Sakura busted out laughing at this and they all looked at her, waiting for her to finish. Sasuke twitched in annoyance.  
"The hell is so funny Sakura?" He ground out. Sakura took a deep breath and chuckled a bit. Ino whistles away and distracted herself by texting Shikamaru over and over. Tenten coughed and muttered about going to the gym.  
"I'll join you," Neji spoke and they both left. Sakura had finally calmed down and chuckled softly.  
"I dont know why Naruto would go to you for love advice when you yourself doesnt even have a girl. And your fangirls dont count," Sakura snickered under her breath and Sasuke twitched in annoyance, then smirked. Sakura felt someone grab her hair and before she could hit someone, Sasuke pulled her to him and kissed her, hard. Sakura felt her eyes widened and before she coukd blink, it ended and Sasuke smirked at her suprise face.  
"Well, looks like I do know something about women, huh Sakura?" Sakura couldnt move and Sasuke smirked even more. He got up and started to walk away and that's when Sakura blinked.  
"Damn Uchiha! Stole my first kiss!" She yelled as she chased after him, a blush on her face. Ino chuckled as she ran away and stopped recording.  
"So going on youtube," She muttered and left to go find Shika and bother him.

And Im done. I think that went pretty well for my first one shot, dont you think? Well, i hope you enjoy and sorry I havent been updating lately. This scenario was in my head alot, so i wanted to get it out. Thanks and I promise to update soon! No flames please! ＼(^o^)／


End file.
